


Another Way Jim and Spock Could Meet as Kids

by Seasnake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, M/M, One-sided Nyota Uhura/Spock, Soulmates kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my head this is an alternate universe with the one change that an ion storm and asteroids moved a bit differently, destroyed the Narada and changed Starfleet flight plans so Spock and Kirk met at a space port.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. VSA

Winona had to take a crowded emergency shuttle back, only to get home and discover that one son finally made good on his threats to run away and Frank and her other son weren’t talking. The call she received about Jim crashing the car didn’t do the situation justice. He didn’t crash it, he drove it over a cliff! He could have died.

As if all this wasn’t enough that she gets a mysterious letter from a Vulcan Ambassador. She’d been on a ship transporting important people recently but no Vuclans and the last time she actually spoke to an ambassador was about George’s death. The confusing letter was joined by an attached, slightly less cryptic correspondence from the ambassador’s wife, Amanda Greyson. That was a name Winona recognized, there were only so many infamous wives in Starfleet social circles. 

Despite reading the words several times through, she couldn’t quite puzzle out what exactly they were trying to say. The topic sentence was clear enough, “we are coming to visit in two days to meet your son.” Why though was a convoluted mess of something to do with their own son, a couple Vulcan words, and we will explain when we get there. Winona had a bad feeling about it. Vulcans weren’t usually gossip hounds but she wouldn’t let anyone take advantage of her family. Frank agreed with her when she showed him the letters. If they made trouble he promised to escort them off the property, rich aliens or not.

At precisely the promised time, a hover vehicle pulled up to the house. Winona would have preferred a neutral meeting ground but they hadn’t given her time to respond. Frank standing quietly on guard and Jim locked in his room and bribed with a new movie to stay there would have to do.

The odd procession of a stern faced Vulcan man, a woman in Vulcan attire who was still recognizable as human, and a boy roughly Jim’s size approached the house and greeted her with the Vulcan salute. The man introduced himself as Sarek, his wife Amanda, and the boy as Spock. The boy didn’t hold his mother’s hand but stayed close to her side.

No matter how much she wanted to, Winona couldn’t leave them standing there, especially when they begged off an explanation, saying it would take a while to clarify. Reluctantly she let the three of them inside. She set them down in the main room but didn’t offer anything to drink. 

The boy was told to wait in the hall while his parents talked about Vulcan telepathy. 

~Spock waited as his mother ordered. Winona Kirk was not the first adult to doubt his ability to partake in an important discussion. He stood in silence for five seconds before his attention was diverted. His bond with the human boy, James, throbbed with a deep painful ache in the back of his mind. 

The intensity of the shared thoughts reached such invasive levels do the nature of the human, not through any fault of Spock’s. Sarek and the healers agreed that the boy’s distress and desire for company caused him to inadvertently mentally project across the bond. The healer offered to help Spock shield the connection. Amanda suggested instead meeting the boy, considering him as a potential betrothed due to the bond already being in place, or at least informing him before taking any psychic action that would potentially affect his health. His mother’s logic was sound. So Spock went without a betrothal.

Spock was over seven, he should have a Vulcan intended, just another thing to set him apart from his classmates. Nobody didn’t know the name of boy he had bonded with or how to find him. He should have asked the boy’s name when they first met but he hadn’t recognized the bond they formed. He could hear the human in his head but not communicate. At least until his intended came under serious danger. The pain he felt had been debilitating. He witnessed the human boy nearly die. His thoughts screaming at Spock as he considered suicide. At least Spock's description of the incident had allowed Sarek to search police records and find the human boy.

Spock spent two point five seconds debating with himself before surrendering to the instinct to find his hurting intended. He located the boy with the loud thoughts sitting at the bottom of a flight of stairs.~

Amanda let her husband do most of the explaining, only interjecting human phrases as if to translate. Not that Winona needed it, she could understand just fine. Vulcans were touch telepaths and formed mental connections with family members and mates. 

Apparently, their two families had been at the same spaceport a few years ago, not surprising, and, apparently, Jim had escaped Frank’s supervision to run about the station harassing other children, again not surprising. Jim had apparently said hi to Vulcan boy and touched him which created a telepathic bond. Vulcan children that age have developing telepathy to make friendship and community bonds. The two boys’ mental compatibility formed an unusually strong bond between them. On Vulcan, children with that type of mental compatibility would be considered betrothed. So basically, Jim had gone and gotten himself accidentally engaged to a Vulcan. 

Because Vulcan law prohibited any telepathic action against psi-null species without consent, the parents had come to talk to Winona about the situation before doing anything about the bond. Accidental or not they needed to be informed about the situation. Winona asked what the options were. They explained either they could allow the link to develop, officially arranging their sons to be married. Either that or the bond needed to be removed, by a Vulcan healer if Sarek couldn’t do it safely. The second option sounded far preferable. Amanda called for Spock but he didn't answer. Knowing her son, Winona hurried from the sitting room to find the boys.

~“Do you know what I’m thinking now?” Was apparently the only question James had after Spock explained the situation.

“No.”

“That’s lame.”

“I could if we were in a meld.”

“Then do that.”

“It’s not allowed,” Spock said reasonably. Jim leaned in and stared intently at his face, eyes unblinking. Spock returned the look for a moment. Jim didn’t twitch. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to go into your mind.”

“Vulcan’s are touch telepaths.”

“Then you do it.”

“You are repetitive.” Jim evidently took that as a challenge.

“Do it. Do it. Do it. Read my mind.”

“You are psy-null.”

“Apparently not if you can hear me. Come on, it’s not fair. You can feel my mind but I can’t feel yours.” Jim pouted then went back to staring this time with his fingers pressed to his temples.

“Those are not psy-points.”

“Really? What are?” Jim kept poking his own face. 

Spock answered but Jim seemed to be purposefully obtuse. “My nose?” He poked his nostril not at all where Spock described. Spock spoke plainly but the human was irritating. Spock had no choice but to reach out and show him. He didn’t plan on initiating contact but Jim’s mind leapt at him like a le-matya. He was about to pull away but Jim’s mind clutched at him desperately. “Don’t go. Stay. Want me. Love me. Please don’t leave, I’ll do anything,” the boy’s thoughts pleaded. The intensity caught Spock off-guard and he let the other boy in.

Everything was flashing colors, bright lights, waves of emotions swept him off balance and drowned him in the human’s mind. Jim radiated happiness at what he felt from the mind meld and attempted to work his way even further into Spock’s consciousness. The Vulcan slowed his advance, directing his frenzied attempt into something more civilized. James followed his lead, giving off so much affection Spock didn’t know how to respond.

This wasn’t anything like the telepathy Spock had experienced before. Their katra twined together, overlapped. It was beautiful, but that wasn’t his thought, it was Jim’s. Spock was in the driver’s seat of that car, he experienced Jim’s crushing loneliness, disappointment as he realized the brief freedom didn’t make his chest hurt any less, and a sense of calm as he turned the car towards the cliff. But that wasn’t Jim’s grief, it was his. Jim walked out of school, ignoring as his peers called him half-blood and insulted his parents, felt the shame and anger.

Spock eased them out of the meld. The world was brighter, in better focus, a problem he missed on his last assignment was suddenly easy to solve. He could hear a content mental hum from Jim, and a physical hum. The boy had wrapped his arms around him, taking the intimacy he craved. Spock was uncomfortable with the closeness but the pleasure that continued to come from Jim made it less terrible.

“You talked to me when I was in the car,” Jim said into his shoulder.

“No verbal communication took place.”

“You said you didn’t want me to die, is that true?”

“Vulcans don’t lie.”

“Everyone else would be happier if I died.” 

Spock didn’t have time to address this statement before he heard the adults approaching.~

Winona found Jim sitting with an arm around the Vulcan boy’s shoulders. Jim’s other hand played with one of Vulcan’s ears. “Do you have earwax?” He poked and stared intently at the pointed tip. The other boy looked slightly uncomfortable but didn’t turn away.

“Jim! I told you to stay in your room.” Winona scolded on reflex.  
“Mom?” Jim jumped and thankfully let go of the alien’s ear. Winona hurried towards him, motherly instinct to get him away from the stranger. But instead of coming to her, Jim took a small shuffle backwards and let the alien boy step purposely between Winona and her son. 

“Spock, there you are,” Amanda announced as Spock’s parents joined them in the hall. “You found James?”

“Affirmative.”

“That means, yes,” Jim intoned. 

“Jimmy, come here please. I’ve told you not to talk to strangers.” She would feel a lot better if he was farther away from the alien boy. Jim obediently went to her but didn’t let go of Spock’s sleeve.

“But I like Spock. His mind is warm.”

“His mind? What did you do!” Winona pulled her baby away.

“Mom?” Jim didn’t seem to understand but Spock looked ashamed. “What’s wrong?” 

“Spock,” Sarek sounded stern. Spock obediently went to his dad. Winona was calmer having some space between her son and the Vulcans but Jim freaked out. 

“Wait! Spock, what are you doing? I can’t feel you anymore. Where’d you go?” 

“Jimmy?” Winona held her suddenly tearful son. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t hear him anymore. He told me to get out of the car.”

“What? George’s car?” Her mom vibes were giving her a warning. “What did he tell you?”

“That he didn’t want me to die,” Jim muttered. The way he wouldn’t look at her made Winona’s stomach knot. It suddenly hit her that his joyride had been something more than that.

“Oh, Jimmy…” She hugged her son to her chest and held him tightly.

Jim gripped her shirt and she rocked him, trying to figure out where this all went wrong. At some point her attention was diverted by a strange sound. Frank had tried to come closer to her but the little Vulcan was growling at him. Fist clenched, teeth bared, she was surprised his hair wasn’t standing on end. Frank frowned at the boy and glanced to his parents but neither adult moved to stop their son. 

“What…” Frank tried to sidestep but the tiny Vulcan growled louder.

“James is under my protection you will not harm him again.”

“What?” Now Winona asked the question. Sarek had the nerve to glare at her. Vulcans were supposed to be emotionless but he looked plenty angry.

“Mrs. Kirk, have your ever supervised Jim with…” Amanda tried to be diplomatic.

“What the hell are you implying!” Frank interrupted. He tried to take a step again, which made Spock growl. Sarek ended this by nerve pinching the man, clearly not happy with someone shouting at his wife and son. Winona had seen this trick before so she wasn’t alarmed when Frank collapsed. 

“Jimmy?” She looked back at her son, trying to ignore the chaos. Jim glanced to Spock, apparently got some cue there then answered.

“He hit me.”  
.,.,.,.,

Jim wanted to crawl out of his skin. This wasn’t the first time he felt caked with dirt and grime like his entire skin was cracked, flaky, and itching. All he wanted to do was scratch himself raw until he felt human again. Before he had dealt with this by doing just that, taking a hot bath, picking at all scabs and bruises, distracting himself with holos, and/or cocooning himself in his bed. This time he didn’t feel like any of it. Frank was a thousand light years away, Mom actually cared enough to send regular transmitions, and no matter how many baths he took he wouldn’t get all the stupid alien dust off his skin. He hated it here, it was hot and miserable, and nothing was green, except the Vulcans. At least he didn’t have to suffer by himself, with that thought Jim left his slightly cooler rooms. 

He scratched his scalp on the way, thinking of the skin, dirt and dead hair he was leaving behind. It was all so tight and itchy and useless, he just wanted it gone. His debris could litter their pristine Vulcan hallway. He made messes everywhere.

As expected, he found Spock at his desk doing homework, research, whatever. Spock didn’t respond to his presence until Jim leaned against him. 

“Do you require something?”

“Nah.” Jim snuggled up against him as much as he could in this position. 

“Your actions suggest otherwise.”

“Can I just stay here?”

“Yes.” Content that he wasn’t going to be rejected, Jim settled in. Spock chose to ignore him. 

Or, perhaps ignore was too strong a word. Spock didn’t move in anyway that would disturb the human. After an hour he could feel Jim sagging against him heavily. He collected everything he needed to continue on a single P.A.D.D. then roused Jim enough for them to move to the bed. Jim nestled beside him and sighed contently. His mind calmed from its agitated state as he drifted to sleep. Spock lay still and did his homework while his human slept.  
,.,.,.,.

Jim was quickly and determinedly learning Vulcan. His pronunciation was atrocious but he could pick up the gist of a conversation. He still couldn’t say Spock’s full name correctly, though. His practicing just seemed to annoy Spock so he hung out more with Lady Amanda. She was the best teacher ever and she didn’t make faces when he butchered words like Spock’s scary dad did. 

Seriously, Spock’s dad was really intimidating. He glared disapprovingly but at least he kept calm. He didn’t shout or throw things like Frank did, hard to picture him doing any of that. Jim figured he was safe to be around as long as he didn’t get really, really mad.

Lady Amanda not only taught him Vulcan but was also willing to tutor him in everything else too. He wanted to go to school with Spock but he needed to learn Vulcan first. And when he mentioned it Spock looked at him like he was being illogical and said that humans couldn’t keep up with the Vulcan curriculum. This just spurred Jim into studying as much as possible so that he could prove Spock wrong.  
,.,.,.,.,.

Jim had gotten into a fair amount of trouble on Earth but having a fist fight his first day of school, that was new. He had finally been allowed to join a class of Vulcans, a few years younger than him but oh well. Oddly, Vulcan school wasn’t as boring as human school simply because he was so busy thinking he didn’t have any brain cells left over to feel boredom. The instructors were polite enough, Spock’s parents probably told them to be nice. 

Everything was going okay until a couple of Vulcan boys either underestimated his fluency in Vulcan or his human hearing. Jim was the strange new kid he expected some teasing but when they started saying cruel things about Spock and Amanda, Jim had to punch them on principle. Admittedly, he was not winning when Spock appeared and pulled the Vulcans away from Jim with a feral-ness he had only used against Frank before.

Jim got lectured about emotions, behavior, and culture, and how violence wasn’t productive. Fortunately, Spock didn’t get in trouble. Apparently defending your future husband, even when he started the stupid fight, was the right thing to do. There was some discussion of Jim getting tutors instead of going to school again. He had to promise to behave and be all proper and Vulcan-like, but he left with Spock the next morning. The plus side was that Spock stayed extra close to him. 

Over the years, Jim got better at pissing off Vulcans without violence. Pointing out the illogic in their insults and watching them turn green was more satisfying, anyway. He had plenty of ammunition for return insults when his grades turned out to be equal and above those his classmates received. He actually provoked Stonn into trying to slug him in the face once. He just pointed out Stonn’s jealousy that Jim and Spock were happy together while Stonn so obviously wanted to be with T’Pring but, oh pity, as full blood Vulcan’s they didn’t get to be engaged because he was from a poorer family. Didn’t he just wish to be half-human right about now? Truly one of his finest moments considering how often the jerk insulted Spock. Revenge thy name is Jim Kirk.  
,.,.,.,.,

Jim was illogical and Spock loved it, even when he wouldn’t admit it. (Not that Spock was much better at times.) When Jim was told he couldn’t get into the Vulcan Science Academy he took it as a challenge. Again, Spock being from an important family came in handy. Amanda had always been on his side but after years of performing above expectations, Sarek and T’Pau decided they liked him as well. Jim got to be the first off-worlder officially enrolled in the VSA. Spock was considering Starfleet but Jim’s enthusiasm to beat the VSA at its own game convinced him to stick around.  
,.,.,.,.,.,

Spock had graduated a few years earlier and Jim, on his altered track, would finish the coming term. And he was going to graduate with top marks in this course even if he had to write a fifteen page paper on warp engines by himself. The two Vulcans working on the project with him refused to agree on anything. At least they were questioning his math because of math, not because he was human. The xenophobic insults kept coming but after years of sharing classes Jim’s peers didn’t constantly doubt his ability anymore, not that they would willingly admit it.

Jim had most of his upper torso inside the assigned computer terminal when a messenger arrived. He was called from work to a private high-priority meeting. Meeting with the elders or not, Jim just threw on his sweater rather than change to clean clothes. The sweater looked normal and Vulcan until you held it and realized it was made of much lighter fabric, one of Lady Amanda’s genius inventions. She had single handedly made living in a sweating desert bearable. 

Jim reached the council chambers and was immediately let in. Just a quick glance around the room revealed that almost every senior Vulcan of any status was in attendance, including, of course, T’Pau and Sarek. The youngest Vulcan was Spock, who immediately walked over to Jim. Spock’s stony expression matched the emotions Jim could now feel buzzing along their bond. Something serious was clearly happening so Kirk didn’t hesitate to hold out his hand as Spock approached. Spock accepted the formal Vulcan kiss then turned to the gathering. 

“James Kirk, my intended, as you requested, Ambassador.” Through his fingers Jim could feel irritation and concern directed at the old Vulcan who stood in the center of the room. Said man gave a small not-smile at Jim.

“James T. Kirk. I did not expect to find you here,” he said in Standard. 

“Greetings, Ambassador,” Jim answered in Vulcan. He studied the stranger without showing impolite curiosity. He certainly didn’t recognize him. The elder’s clothes were slightly different from the rest of the council. Jim really thought he knew all the ambassadors and this one really looked like he was part of Spock’s family tree. A long lost uncle or something?

Then Jim noticed a spark of humor in the stranger’s eyes, his freakishly familiar, brown, human eyes. “Wait…” Jim couldn’t help but take a few steps closer and squint. Spock mentally growled in the back of his mind, not letting go of his fingers in a well practiced show of possession and protection. Jim didn’t give him much notice, but speaking of Spock, under all those wrinkles…he could just make out the face he knew better than his own. “Spock?” He guessed.

The Vulcan smiled, not a full smile but a definite upward twitch of lips. Which was just weird considering Jim had yet to get that face out of his Spock despite years of effort. 

“Indeed,” he sounded pleased. Jim glanced between the old Vulcan and his boyfriend. 

“Ambassador Spock comes to us under extraordinary circumstances.” One of the council added the Vulcan art of understatement, no shit circumstances were extraordinary.

“The future?” Jim guessed, the old Vulcan was still looking at him fondly.

“Indeed although it seems my involvement has altered events. In my history Jim Kirk never resided on Vulcan.”

“We were still bonded though, right?” Jim couldn’t really imagine an alternative. And yep, that was definitely jealousy coming through the bond now. He mentally told his Spock to chill.

“He was my friend.” Old Spock answered with the vaguest possible version of ‘friend’ the Vulcan language had. Jim quickly curbed his enthusiasm. Old Spock clearly didn’t want to talk about it and, judging by how old he looked, it might be because his Jim recently died of old age. 

“Ambassador, you wish to continue with Spock and Kirk in attendance?” One Vulcan asked.

“If the council has no objections.” They didn’t so they spoke of old Spock’s ship and what to do with the advanced technology he had onboard. He described a Romulan ship that had come through the time anomaly before him, the same one that had destroyed the Kelvin. Jim subtly leaned against Spock so as not to show emotion in front of the old Vulcans at the idea that he might have grown up knowing his father if things were a bit different. 

Eventually, everyone decided to let old Spock get some rest. He asked Jim and Spock to escort him to the provided apartment, Jim agreed despite his bondmate’s continued irritated and unflattering thoughts regarding his older version. 

“If you have questions, you may ask whatever you want,” elder Spock offered as they walked.

“Well, if you could assure Spock that you won’t challenge him for me, that would be great,” Jim answered with a grin in his Spock’s direction. Spock sent him a mental frown for speaking of his private thoughts. Old Spock just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head this is an alternate universe with the one change that an ion storm and asteroids moved a bit differently, destroyed the Narada and changed Starfleet flight plans so Spock and Kirk met at a space port.


	2. Starfleet Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same childhoods as chapter one but they went to Starfleet instead of the VSA. No mention of Nero, just fun with Uhura. I like her, I do, but this had to be written.

On the list of people Nyota was more attracted to than Jim Kirk, her professor, Captain Pike, her roommate. She wasn’t gay, but no question about it, she would have sex with Gaila before Kirk. Kirk had an easy air of constant flirtation. Attracting potential mates was his natural state of being. He was handsome but she wasn’t attracted to peacocks.

Having mutual friends kept Kirk in her life. He aced his classes then boasted about it as another way of showing off. He never missed an opportunity to tell Gaila she was pretty but they weren’t an item, at least not a regular one considering the number of other men that frequented Uhura’s and Gaila’s room. 

The jerk was starting to grow on her though, like fungus. He wasn’t as dumb as he played. His PADD was attached to his hand like an internet addict but all she ever saw him reading were textbooks. 

What she couldn’t get over was the cheater vibe he gave off. She’d been around enough promiscuous males to recognize it. Even Gaila hated adultery, ‘if you don’t want a monogamous relationship, don’t agree to one’. Between Kirk’s dalliance with Gaila, the rumors that he and McCoy were an item, and the one traumatizing incident where she (and several others, the hallway wasn’t empty) saw Kirk slap Professor Spock’s ass then bolt, (She had always been surprised Spock hadn’t done anything about it, or if he did she never heard so.) she could only really think of him as a ho. 

As for Spock, he wasn’t much older than Nyota and he was both brilliant and handsome. She refused to feel guilty about her crush. After girlishly admiring him for a year she asked him out to dinner.

“You are at the top of your class Cadet, I fail to see why you require a private session.” 

“I’m asking if you want to spend time with me as a man rather than a professor.”

For a second he said nothing, and she worried that she might have shorted out his brain but he quickly recovered. “I cannot agree to such an arrangement.”

“Now or ever?”

“There are multiple reasons, the most apparent being a violation of the student-professor fraternization policies.”

“I understand,” Uhura sighed and hurried to the door. Perhaps running away was a little rude but she didn’t really want to listen to her crush logically refuse her.

“Cadet,” he called for her before she exited. “I assure you this conversation will not affect your course work.”

So yeah, that sucked. Gaila was a good friend that brought her ice cream and didn’t ask. At the next lecture Spock didn’t pay her any special attention. She was almost jealous of his Vulcan control. Three days after being turned down flat, Nyota was feeling a bit better about the whole thing. Which was why coming back to her room and finding Kirk there aggravated her, his presence was exactly what she didn’t need.

“We agreed no more men in the room,” she snapped at Gaila.

“Jimmy doesn’t count,” she answered innocently. They were both fully clothed sitting on Gaila’s bed but Uhura didn’t trust either of them to stay that way.

“Hi Namie, Nabeth, Neptune,” Kirk spoke up. She glowered at him but he just smirked. “Spock let the N slip. He was pretty flustered after you hit on him.”

“No,” Gaila gasped, “Spock’s the heartbreaker?” Nyota felt a bit betrayed by Gaila’s shock after she had spent the weekend ranting about said heartbreaker. “Oh you poor clueless, dear,” and now she turned patronizing. “Never fall for the married ones. Take my word for it.”

“What? She didn’t know?” Kirk dropped the malicious grin and glanced between Gaila and Uhura.

“Of course not!” Gaila smacked him on the shoulder. “She would never be a home wrecker.” 

“He said he wasn’t bonded to a Vulcan,” Nyota repeated what Spock had mentioned at one linguistics club meeting.

“Not to a Vulcan,” Kirk looked up at her, almost sheepishly, “to me.”

Nyota took a second to process that. Kirk kept talking. “I thought you were trying to steal my man you hated me so much.”

“Shame on you!” Gaila smacked him again.

“You and Spock?” 

“Yeah, since we were kids. You really never heard me talk about how I grew up on Vulcan?”

If what she’d researched on Vulcan bonds was correct, no way Kirk sleeping with Gaila or anyone else. But if he grew up on Vulcan that also explained why he seemed that way. Being happy about being able to touch people and emote in public could come off as flirting. And now that the she thought about it, he had complimented Gaila but never directly…oh god, she had just propositioned a married man. She’d have to apologize later but decided to spend the rest of that evening in the communications lab around people who didn’t know that she had just accidentally become everything she hate.  
.,.,.,.,.,

Decades later, at the reception for Nyota’s and Montgomery’s wedding, Admiral Kirk stood up and said this. “As you all know, Uhura and I met at the Academy and didn’t immediately get along. Though, Scotty, there’s one story about the good old days that I haven’t told you, on pain of death and threat to my balls. But now that it’s too late for you to back out of marrying her, I think I’m in the clear to share with everybody.”


End file.
